1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to assemblies for installing a drop ceiling, and more particularly to such an assembly or system which does not require a suspended grid or hanger wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional systems for providing what are commonly referred to as drop ceilings are a series of suspended main runners arranged in parallel relationship, there being perpendicular cross runners in cooperation with the main runners to form a grid pattern of open square apertures or rectangular apertures. Both the main runner and cross runners are of an inverted T cross-section such that the horizontal portion of the main runners and cross runners are able to support a ceiling tile about its periphery. In such a system at least the main runners are secured at a fixed distance below the bottom of the floor joists by hangers which extend between the joists and the vertical portions of the runners.
For the installation of ceiling tiles in such a system, the tiles are tilted, inserted upwardly through one of the apertures in the grid and then adjusted to the horizontal plane and allowed to drop into place between the main runners and the cross runners. This procedure is reversed to remove tiles for replacement or repair. Such a system results in a visible grid of main runners and cross runners with the ceiling tile filling the grid apertures. Most people associate acoustic tile when considering a drop, grid ceiling. However, other light weight materials can be utilized in a grid ceiling of the prior art. However, other materials are becoming available for use in drop ceilings, such as light metal, plastic, and fabricated wood products. Many of these new ceiling products suffer a detraction of their decorative aspects as a result of the drop grid ceiling. Applicant""s invention allows the use of these new products without a grid and also allows use of these products in sizes larger than heretofore accustomed. Applicant will hereafter refer to the ceiling tiles as inserts so as not to invoke the mind set of acoustic ceiling tiles only, but rather, to encompass all types of drop ceiling materials.
Applicant""s invention provides for an easy to install ceiling support which gives the user the opportunity to explore decorative ceiling aesthetics and to use a variety of different ceiling materials. Applicant""s invention further gives the user the opportunity to install the ceiling so as to provide for open beam visual affect or a flush ceiling visual affect.
An object of the invention is to provide for a novel gridless ceiling system.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel ceiling system which is easily installed, and once installed can be removed and reinstalled using no tools.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel ceiling system which provides the option of an open beam visual affect or a flush ceiling visual affect.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel ceiling system which comprises only main runners which allows the longitudinal decorative treatments on the ceiling.
A still further object of the present invention is to allow the attachment of fixtures, such as fans and lights, directly to the beams, and not cut out holes in the tiles.
A ceiling system having two ledger boards attached to opposing walls running the length of the room, each ledger board having mounting studs attached intermittently along the length of the ledger board, opposing mounting studs cooperative with a cross beam having an L-shaped slot formed in opposing ends to slidably engage and lock on the mounting studs. The cross beams once positioned allow for the positioning of ceiling inserts. In one embodiment, the ceiling inserts are placed on the upper surface of the beams and in a second embodiment, each beam would have a slight flange on its lower surface to allow the ceiling inserts to be positioned flush with the lower surface of the beam. This provides the user with the option of an open beam ceiling or a flush ceiling. By requiring only cross beams, the installation is made easier and the user is provided with an uninterrupted area of ceiling running from wall to wall between the cross beams. This allows the user to provide decoration to the ceiling, such as a mural painted on the uninterrupted tiles-extending from one wall to the other between cross beams.